


Lola Likes Chase and Zoey

by Something9470



Category: Zoey 101
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Friendship/Love, Girls Kissing, Heterosexual Sex, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Multi, NSFW, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Yuri, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Something9470/pseuds/Something9470
Summary: Lola walks in on Zoey and Chase doing it, and asks to join. Takes place in the episode, "Lola Likes Chase", with slight changes to the dialogue.
Relationships: Lola Martinez/Chase Matthews, Zoey Brooks/Chase Matthews, Zoey Brooks/Lola Martinez, Zoey Brooks/Lola Martinez/Chase Matthews
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	Lola Likes Chase and Zoey

Chase had mixed feelings and emotions going on right now. He has loved this girl named Zoey Brooks, this girl who goes to the same school as he does, Pacific Coast Academy, or PCA for short. But he just got this big news that one of Zoey's friends, Lola, just asked him out. Like he was in the middle of tutoring Lola when she just suddenly popped the question. And also some of Chase's friends knew about Chase's affection towards Zoey, except Zoey herself, so for Chase to be with a girl who isn't Zoey just made him feel weird.

He walked towards his room and walked in, seeing Michael sitting on a chair in the middle of their room, with earphones in his ears and dancing to music.

"Michael." Chase called out, but no reaction from Michael. "...Michael..."

Once again, no reaction from him. After calling him out the third time and putting his backpack down, Chase unplugged Michael's earphones.

"You interrupted Tune Time." Said Michael.

"Lola asked me out." Chase informed him.

"...Well my goodness." Said Michael.

"Yeah." Said Chase.

"You were right to interrupt Tune Time." Said Michael, as he set his phone down.

"Dude, this is serious." Said Chase.

"I'm being serious." Said Michael, fetching himself a drink. "Lola's hot."

"And Zoey's..." Said Chase. "...So you think I should go out with her?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Said Michael.

"Yeah, well it does to Zoey too." Said Chase.

"...Oh, okay." Said Michael. "I get what this is about."

"Yeah." Said Chase.

"You know for sure Zoey said it was a good idea for you to date Lola?" Asked Michael.

"Yeah, Lola asked her, you know, to make sure it was okay..." Said Chase. "And Zoey said it was a great idea."

"Look man, sit down." Said Michael.

Both guys went to sit down. Michael then sighed, before began to speak.

"Now listen..." Said Michael.

"You're not gonna ask me out, are ya?" Chase asked.

"No, your hair's too bushy for me." Michael responded.

"Look, if Zoey told Lola it was cool to ask you out, then...that means...Zoey thinks of you as...just a friend." Said Michael.

Michael noticed Chase, as he looked down.

"But don't go get all depressed man." Said Michael. "Lola's smokin'. You should be psyched she's into you."

"...Yeah..." Said Chase.

"You should." Said Michael.

"I know." Said Chase.

"I'm serious." Said Michael.

"Okay." Said Chase. "...But what about Zoey?"

"Whataya mean 'what about Zoey'?" Michael asked. "You said that Zoey said that it was a great idea."

"Yeah, but Lola told me that." Said Chase. "I didn't hear that from Zoey herself."

"So?" Asked Michael. "What, you think Lola lied just so you and she can go out?"

"...I don't know." Said Chase. "...But I don't know for sure."

"Then just ask Zoey herself then." Said Michael. "I don't think it's necessary, but if you need to know for sure-"

"Cool, thanks Michael." Said Chase, as he stood up and proceeded to walk out of his room.

Later in the day, Zoey and her other roommate, Nicole, were in their room, studying for one of their classes. Zoey laid on her bed and tapped on her book with a pen. She thought of the idea of Lola and Chase going out. Maybe it was the idea that she didn't wanna have anyone get hurt. Or maybe there was another reason.

She was dozing off until she heard Nicole call her name and snapping her fingers a couple of times.

"Why would Lola wanna ask Chase out?" Asked Zoey.

"Okay, I thought you said you didn't wanna talk about it." Said Nicole.

"I don't." Said Zoey. "Okay, what was the name of President McKinley's wife, the first lady?"

"I think her name was...Ida?" Asked Nicole.

"Can you even picture them going out together?" Asked Zoey.

"President McKinley and Ida?" Nicole asked.

"No, Chase and Lola." Zoey answered.

"So, you do wanna talk about it." Said Nicole.

"No, stop bringing it up." Said Zoey, before sitting up on her bed.

"Listen, Chase and Lola probably aren't even gonna go out." Said Nicole.

"Why do you think that?" Asked Zoey.

"'Cause Lola asked him and Chase said he had to think about it." Nicole answered.

"What?" Said Zoey. "Wait, how do you know this?"

"Lola told me." Said Nicole.

"Well, why didn't you tell me?" Zoey snapped. "All you ever do is talk about stuff, and today you decide it's a good idea to keep your big yap shut?"

"Alright, what is your deal?" Nicole asked.

"...I don't know..." Said Zoey. "I'm just...worried."

"Why?" Nicole questioned.

"...'Cause..." Said Zoey. "Chase is like my closest guy friend, and Lola's my roommate, and I just don't want anyone to get hurt."

"...You sure that what's bugging you, Zoe?" Nicole asked.

"...Yeah." Said Zoey. "Why would-"

Zoey stopped talking as she heard someone knocking on their door.

"Hey, hey Zoe?" Asked a male voice. "Can I come in?"

Zoey darted her eyes at Nicole. Nicole then sighed, as she stood up and walked towards the door and opened the door to see Chase standing on the other side of the door.

"Okay..." Said Nicole.

She looked back at Zoey before turning her head back to Chase.

"I should probably..." Said Nicole, right before she bolted right out of the room.

Chase, feeling confused, then walked in, leaving him and Zoey in their dorm room.

Later in the day, Lola was on her way back to her dorm room. She wandered around the school for a bit, looking for Chase. She wanted to give him some time to think since he said he had to think about it when she asked if Chase wanted to go out, but at the same time, she really wanted an answer. After giving it some thought, she gave up for today and decided maybe she should bother Chase tomorrow, possibly during one of his tutoring sessions. Lola stopped at her door and then opened the door to walk in.

Lola turned to Zoey's bed, analyzing what she was seeing. She saw Chase, sitting on Zoey's bed, with his feet on the floor. His eyes were closed, his mouth was parted opened, and he moaned from time to time. She saw the back of Zoey's head, bobbing up and down on Chase's crotch. Both Chase and Zoey still had all their clothes on, as Lola's eyes started to widened figuring out what she is just witnessing. She just walked into her dorm room to see Zoey going down on Chase, sucking on his cock.

"Whoa." Said Lola.

Chase opened his eyes and screeched, while Zoey took his dick out of her mouth and turned around to see Lola. It was then Lola got a good look at Chase's eight-inch dick popping right out of his jeans. Zoey stood up and backed away from Chase, while he grabbed one of Zoey's pillows from her bed to cover up his dick.

"Lola, I..." Said Zoey.

"Well, Chase..." Said Lola. "I see that you've given it some thought."

"No wait, Lola, I-" Said Chase.

"Lola, I can explain." Said Zoey.

"I thought you said it was a great idea for me to ask out Chase." Said Lola. "Last time I check, friends just don't go down on other friends like it's no problem."

"Well...we..." Said Zoey.

"And why are you even here, Chase?" Lola asked.

"Because I...wanted to hear it from Zoey." Said Chase.

"Hear what?" asked Lola.

"Chase wanted to hear me say that it was a good idea for you and him to date." Said Zoey.

"But I already told you that." Said Lola, towards Chase.

"Yeah, but I wanted to be sure." Said Chase.

"So, you thought I was lying." Said Lola.

"Look, Lola..." Said Zoey. "Chase wanted to to be sure if dating you was okay with me, I said it was fine, then he said he are you sure, then we started arguing because I didn't believe he trusted me, and all of the sudden we started kissing, and...then you walked in, and...yeah."

"...Oh..." Said Lola.

"...Yeah..." Said Chase.

"Lola, I'm sorry if I ruined all of this." Said Zoey.

"It's...fine, I'll find someone else, I guess." Said Lola. "So...you two like each other now?"

Both Chase and Zoey then looked at each other.

"Yeah." Said Chase.

"I guess so." Said Zoey.

"Good." Said Lola. "I hope you two treat each other well."

"Are you mad at us?" Asked Zoey.

"No." Said Lola. "Not gonna lie, it was kinda hot."

"Well good, because...wait, what?" Chase said.

Lola looked on to see two different confused looks on Chase and Zoey's faces.

"What?" Asked Lola. "It's not every day I get two see people I really like getting it on."

"Wait wait wait, you like me?" Asked Zoey. "As in, 'like' me?"

"Well...yeah..." Said Lola. "And I like Chase too. I thought about you first before I decided to ask Chase out."

"Lola, you're bi?" Asked Zoey. "Why didn't you talk to me about this?"

"'Cause I didn't know if you liked girls or not." Said Lola. "I didn't want things to get weird between us. But now I realized that I asked a guy, that you like, out, I didn't make this any better."

There were a couple of seconds of silence between the three.

"Well, this is awkward." Said Chase.

"So...what happens now?" Asked Zoey.

"Um..." Said Lola. "Considering that I like both cock and pussy equally...would I make this weird if I joined you two."

"...You want us all to fuck?" Asked Zoey.

"Is that bad?" Asked Lola.

Chase and Zoey looked at each other, waiting on the other person's answer. Both shrugged their shoulders, before looking back at Lola, who smiled sweetly at both of them.

"I...I wouldn't mind that." Said Chase.

"Of course you wouldn't mind, you're a boy." Said Zoey. "I, on the other hand...need to check something."

Zoey then walked up towards Lola, stopping right in front of her. The girls looked at each other, standing a few inches away from each other. Zoey looked down at Lola's smile before looking back into her eyes, while Lola did the same. Then, both girls tilted their heads and leaned into each other. Chase looked on, as the girl he liked and the girl who asked him out were kissing right in front of him.

They embraced each other for only a few seconds, as their hands rested on each others' waists and they pecked each others' lips twice before breaking their kiss. The girls still held one another, as they opened their eyes and then looked at each other again. Both girls smiled at one another, before looking back at Chase, who just witnessed something he might not ever see again. Both girls then looked at each other once again.

"...That was nice..." Said Zoey.

"...Soft lips..." Said Lola.

"You too." Said Zoey, before taking Lola into another kiss.

After one last peck on the lips, Zoey looked back at Chase again, before looking at Lola.

"Wanna share some cock with me?" Asked Zoey.

"Yes." Said Lola, before kissing Zoey again.

After their kiss, both Zoey and Lola walked towards Chase and went down to their knees. Chase threw the pillow back as he felt both girls' hands on his dick, jerking him off. Lola then watched as Zoey took his cock into her mouth and proceeded to bob her head. She felt so turned on at watching Zoey sucking off Chase now in a different view. Zoey then took his cock out, allowing Lola to have her turn with Chase.

Chase looked on, as Lola wrapped her lips around the head of his dick, before leaning more into his crotch, taking more and more of him inside her mouth. Chase's dick tasted nice for Lola as she then proceeded to bob her head as well, giving her first blowjob to him. Zoey bit her lip, as she watched her good friend in Lola going on the guy she confessed that she liked in Chase. Zoey then climbed up on the bed.

"Lay down." Said Zoey to Chase.

Chase laid back on Zoey's bed, as he watched Zoey undo her jeans and slide them off her legs, along with her panties. Chase's eyes widened, as he had a nice view of Zoey's ass and pussy as she sucked him off while feeling Lola's mouth and tongue all over his balls. Zoey then straddled on Chase and shook her ass. As Lola had her turn back to suck on Chase's dick, Zoey turned her head around to look at Chase.

"You like what you see?" Zoey teased.

Chase just nodded his head, as his mouth parted open.

"Then why don't you eat me, then?" Zoey teased again.

Chase didn't waste a second, as he leaned up and dove his head between Zoey's ass cheeks, lapping up her pussy. Zoey moaned as she took Chase's dick back in her mouth. Zoey and Chase proceed to eat one another, as Lola went back to Chase's balls, watching Zoey taking all eight inches of Chase's cock in and out of her mouth with no problem. Zoey twerked against Chase's face as she looked down at Lola playing with his balls. The two looked at each other as they pleasured the boy that they admired.

After a few minutes, Zoey and Lola switched positions, now with Lola sitting on Chase's face as he ate her pussy after Lola took off her jeans and panties, while Lola took in Chase's cock into her mouth in a different way. Meanwhile, Zoey jerked him off with one of her hands as she sucked on each of Chase's balls. Lola looked on with all of Chase's dick in her mouth, as Zoey moved down and proceeded to rim Chase, flicking her tongue against Chase's asshole. Zoey continued to jerk off and rim Chase, as Lola took his cock out of her mouth for a second to moan. She then looked back at Chase, who seemed to enjoy Zoey's tongue in his ass as she watched his bushy hair go back and forth while he nibbled on Lola's clit.

"Oh god." Lola moaned, before going back down on Chase.

After another few minutes, Lola got off of Chase, as she was replaced by Zoey sitting back on Chase's face. This time, Zoey pressed her hands down on the bed as she angled her ass right over his face. She figured that Chase wanted to do what she did to him, which is what he did. Zoey moaned and moaned as she felt Chase licking every corner of her ass, taking it all in. Zoey then looked down at Lola, who still blew Chase.

"Get up here." Moaned Zoey towards Lola.

Lola took Chase's dick out of her mouth as she climbed up onto the bed with her.

"Come here." Said Zoey.

Lola crawled towards Zoey, before taking her in for another passionate kiss. They then undressed each other from their shirts and bras, as well as their shoes as they continued to make out with another. They broke their kiss with one another as they looked on at each other's now naked bodies.

"Turn around." Said Zoey.

Zoey fell to her knees, as she still felt Chase eating out her ass. Lola then turned around and showed her ass to Zoey. Lola backed up to her more and more, before Zoey was able to get a hold of Lola by both her ass cheeks. As Lola backed up more, she then moaned as she felt Zoey now eating out her ass. Lola clutched the bedsheets and dug her face into Zoey's bed, as she felt Zoey lick her ass.

"Oh yes." Lola moaned.

Lola then looked on back at Chase's hard cock. She moved her hand out to jerk him off, feeling his dick in her hand once again, admiring how nice it felt. But she wanted to do more than just to suck him off or to jerk him. She wanted Chase to fuck her. And she wanted to fuck him real good

Lola backed away from Zoey's face and crawled towards Chase's cock. Lola then took off Chase's jeans, sliding them down to the floor. Zoey then got off of Chase's face, as they both looked on at Lola hovering right over Chase's crotch. Her hands and feet were on the bed as she back down lower and lower. Lola rubbed her pussy for a bit before putting his dick inside her vagina.

Lola bit her lip and gasped, as she took more and more of Chase's cock inside her pussy. Zoey got off the bed and looked on, as Chase moved his hands to Lola's ass as she bounced up and down on Chase's dick, riding him. She had her hands down on Zoey's bed and looked down at Chase, moaning at his face as she fucked him. Meanwhile, Zoey went into one of the drawers in her bedside table and opened it. Lola and Chase turned their heads, as she saw Zoey take a dildo right out of her drawer.

Lola smiled at Zoey, who smirked back at her, before going down and kissing Chase hard on his mouth. Chase moved his hands on Lola's hips as he kissed back, while Zoey walked to the front of her bed, stopping right in front of Lola's bouncing ass. She went onto her knees and sucked on her dildo, getting it nice and wet. She then took the dildo out of her mouth and then proceeded to spread Lola's ass cheeks open.

Lola broke her kiss with Chase and gasped, as she felt Zoey's dildo going into her ass. Zoey began to thrust her dildo up more and more, Lola's ass taking up most of her toy, before pulling back out and then back in. Chase the began to thrust his legs, as Lola was getting fucked by both Chase and Zoey. Lola clutched the bed again and arched her head back. Her teeth gritted and her eyes squeezed shut as she moaned and moaned again with each of her friends' thrusts.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Lola continued to moan, as she felt two dicks thrusting inside her.

Zoey began to rub herself, moving her hand in a circular motion around her pussy, as she continued to thrust her toy in Lola's ass. Chase moved up to kiss Lola, hoping to muffle her moans. Lola kissed back and moaned in his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck, while Chase still held her by her hips. After a few minutes, Zoey pulled her toy out of Lola before she stood up. Lola broke her kiss with Chase, before feeling Zoey's hand on her cheek, turning her head around for her lips to be captured by Zoey's in another kiss.

Zoey broke her kiss with Lola after a few seconds, before slapping Lola's ass with her toy, watching her butt ripple. Zoey then looked back up at Lola.

"My turn." Said Zoey.

Chase relaxed, as Lola got off of his body. Lola sat beside Chase, as Zoey then hopped onto Chase's crotch. She then rubbed her pussy for a bit, before taking it Chase's cock in her vagina. Lola looked on, as it was now Zoey's turn to ride Chase. She pressed her hands on her bed, as she began to bounce up and down on Chase's cock, her ass rippled with every contact with his thighs. Lola then leaned over to make out with Chase, as she fucked herself with Zoey's dildo.

"Oh god, Chase." Zoey moaned.

Chase had one hand on Zoey's hips, while his other hand went towards Lola's chest. Lola moved her other hand up to Chase's hand, allowing him to play with her breasts. Meanwhile, Zoey sat up and played with her breasts, as she watched Lola and Chase make out. Zoey decided that she wanted to change things a bit. Chase seemed to be confused as he looked on at Zoey getting off of his cock, only to realize that Zoey stood on the ground with her back behind her, as she backed down on Chase, his dick going inside Zoey's ass.

Chase moaned at how tight Zoey's ass felt around his dick, as Zoey had her hands on Chase's legs, as she bounced up and down, her ass jiggled with every bounced. Zoey turned her head to look at Lola as she bit her lower lip and moaned, looking at Lola playing with herself with her dildo. After a couple of seconds, Zoey grabbed Lola's hand, as she got off of Chase's dick.

"Your turn." Said Zoey to Lola.

Lola smiled and pecked Zoey's lips, before having her turn to be anally fucked by Chase. Zoey took her toy back and fucked herself with it, as she sat next to Chase and watched Lola's ass bounce as she rode Chase's dick. Lola spread her cheeks open, as Chase grabbed her hips and proceeded to thrust upward, as Zoey moved one hand on Chase's cheek to kiss him, both Chase and Zoey moaned in each others' mouths. Lola bit her lower lip to muffle her moans as well. Later, everyone found themselves getting close.

"Fuck, I'm cumming." Moaned Zoey.

"Me too." Moaned Lola, after breaking her kiss with Chase.

"So am I." Chase moaned.

Lola bounced harder, as Zoey and Chase made out with each other. Lola then covered her mouth, as after a few seconds, she screamed and then came hard onto Zoey's toy, dripping it in her cum and making a mess on the floor of their room. Lola then managed to open her eyes as she saw Zoey's body hover over Chase's, as she came too, squirting over Chase's lap and down towards the floor as well. Zoey got off of Chase, as he began to jerk himself off at a faster pace. He bit both his lips to keep his mouth shut, as both Zoey and Lola went down on the floor in front of Chase's crotch with their mouths open.

"Shit!" Chase screamed as he started to cum.

Chase's body twitched, as he shot his load all over Zoey and Lola. He came into their mouths, as well as around their faces and breasts. After Chase was done, he laid back a little to catch his breath and watched Zoey's and Lola's faces look towards each other. They each took their turn to lap Chase's cum off their faces and breasts. After that, Chase then sat up and looked on at the two girls he just had sex with making out with another, their hands around each other's bodies and sharing his cum in their mouths.

Zoey and Lola then broke their steaming hot kiss with each other, swallowing their loads of Chase's cum and breathing heavily. They then laid back and looked up at Chase's face, who smiled the whole time as he watched that session. Both girls then wiped their mouths, as they all shared a laugh.

"That was fun." Said Chase.

"Thanks for letting me join in." Said Lola.

"Anytime." Said Zoey.

All of a sudden, the door of their room opened and Nicole walked in. She looked upon a sweaty Chase on Zoey's bed without his pants and a naked Zoey and Lola on the floor with their faces all wet. The three looked up at Nicole and then looked away at anything in the room that wasn't Nicole.

"...Whoa." Was all Nicole could say.

**Author's Note:**

> If this is something you enjoy, I'd love it if you were to subscribe to me and to add kudos to this story, especially if you liked this.
> 
> Also, if you'd like, bookmark this story so you can come back to this, if you'd like.
> 
> One more thing; consider to leave comments on either this story and/or suggestions on what I should do next.
> 
> After all, this was...something.
> 
> With that being said, see you next time.


End file.
